Un inocente amor de Verano
by Muse-at-dawn
Summary: ok es un sorato de cuando estaban en el digimundo... espero les guste


_... este fic (un sorato xq es mi pareja favorita)nació por pura suerte, no pensé escribir sobre un punto de vista romántico desde un digi-mundo devastado... una promesa que queda pendiente... dejen reviews_

**Un inocente amor de verano**

…el cielo del Digimundo anuncia que pronto llegará la mañana, curiosamente hoy no he podido dormir; me cuesta trabajo aceptar que de nosotros ocho depende el futuro de nuestro mundo, bueno no, nuestros Digimons también hacen lo posible para ayudarnos en esta ardua tarea…cierro los ojos tratando de pensar en lo que hemos vivido últimamente y una tierna vocecita distrae mi pensamiento…

- Oye Sora¿seguiremos juntas cuando todo esto termine?- pregunta mi compañera  
- Por supuesto- respondo sin estar segura de lo que digo

Miro a los chicos que comienzan a despertar poco a poco, como si quisieran creer que es un sueño, pero todo es terriblemente real…a mí no me importaría estar aquí, solo que este mundo dista mucho de ser lo que era antes, ahora se ve lleno de muerte y desolación, ya casi no hay a quien acudir, la mayoría de los Digimons están del lado de los Darkmasters, obvio no confían en nosotros y tienen miedo de morir

- ¿en que piensas?- me pregunta Tai  
- la verdad, tengo un poco de miedo de enfrentar lo que viene¿tu no,  
- a veces pienso que es cuestión de fe,  
- ese es el problema, hay días en que mi vida se basa en la fe, pero otros la pierdo por completo

Se acerca a Izzy y juntos revisan el ordenador para idear el camino que seguiremos, mientras los Digimons miran distraídamente el horizonte, el superior Joe intenta convencer a Mimi de seguir adelante, porque ella aparenta tener más miedo que el resto de nosotros, T. K. y Kari hablan sobre varias cosas y tú permaneces observando con la mirada perdida lo que queda del Digimundo…

…yo miro fascinada tus hermosos ojos azules, no se desde cuando experimento esta sensación totalmente desconocida para mí, es como si nada me importara cuando estoy cerca de ti, en eso veo como tus ojos se posan sobre mi figura, un sonrojo atraviesa mi cara mientras evado tu mirada, tú haces como que no le das importancia y te diriges a hablar con Tai

- mirabas de manera extraña a Matt- dice Biyomon  
- ¿extraña¿de que hablas?- pregunto con voz nerviosa  
- es que no miras de la misma manera a los demás chicos

En ese momento nos dicen que tenemos que continuar el camino, siguiendo un rudo paisaje lleno de sombras, según Tai, es preferible continuar y enfrentar de una vez lo que venga, no nos queda mas remedio que seguirlo, al fin y al cabo es nuestro líder, aunque a veces se comporte de manera un tanto irresponsable; creo que soy algo dura, después de todo apenas somos niños, el mayor de nosotros tiene 12 años y los pequeños tan solo 8

No se durante cuanto tiempo hemos caminado, pero creo que por lo menos son unas tres o cuatro horas, puedo ver como el cansancio se refleja en nuestros rostros, decidimos entonces detenernos cerca de lo que queda de un lago, sin embargo este lugar nos ofrece muy poca protección, pero aun así es mejor que divagar sin saber cuando nos atacarán

Miro el paisaje asustada, en eso una mano roza mi hombro, volteo con sorpresa y te veo, el color invade mis mejillas y no puedo hallar las palabras adecuadas para hablarte, pero tú sin decir nada me pides que te acompañe a un lado solitario, acepto porque estando contigo se disipan mis miedos

- estaba recordando el mundo real- dices mientras te sientas a mi lado  
- yo también, tengo mucho miedo de no poder protegerlo  
- no se porque piensas así, pero ten la seguridad que lo lograremos  
- si, Tai dice que es una cuestión de fe

Creo que no te ha hecho gracia que haya mencionado a Tai, porque de inmediato te pones serio, instintivamente intento cambiar el rumbo de nuestra conversación

- disculpa¿dije algo que te molestara?- pregunto presionándote a que me veas  
- no, nada será mejor decirle a Tai que descansemos otro rato o continuemos

Te levantas y me dejas sola¡ojalá pudieras sentir un poquito de lo que yo siento, sería increíble que me pudieras decir que te gusto tanto como tu me gustas a mí, pero no, tu no eres del tipo de chicos que dicen abiertamente lo que piensan, nunca podré saber si sientes algo por mí, porque aunque te preguntara a través de otra persona jamás me responderías

- te gusta ¿no es cierto?- pregunta Mimi quien me mira suspirar  
- ¿tan obvia soy?

Se dibuja una sonrisa en mi rostro mientras pregunto, me dirijo hacia los chicos para ver si soy de utilidad y creo que he llegado justo a tiempo para evitar una pelea entre Tai y tú, ya que no logran ponerse de acuerdo

- ¿pasa algo?- le pregunto a Izzy para entender  
- discuten sobre el camino a seguir: Tai dice que es mejor atravesar directamente…  
- …pero Matt piensa que debemos rodear la zona- continua el superior Joe

Me acerco a ustedes, no estoy segura sobre el lado en que debo estar, ambas opciones nos ofrecen pros y contras, creo que intentaré discutir lo más civilizadamente posible, a ver si así logran entender

- debemos ir directo¿no estas de acuerdo Sora?- pregunta Tai al verme  
- no estoy de acuerdo, lo mejor es rodear,  
- creo que…aunque tardaremos más rodear es una opción segura para nosotros

Tai se aleja un tanto contrariado, va a ver un mapa con Izzy, al fin entiende lo importante que es la seguridad de todos, te acercas a mí un poco mas tranquilo, seguro que lo que dije te ha agradado

- pensé que te pondrías de lado de… Tai- dices mirando mis ojos  
- no lo haría, es una idea muy arriesgada, justo como él  
- bueno, si te gusta habría sido lo mas obvio

Te observo extrañada¿acaso puedes pensar que tengo ojos para alguien que no seas tú, ni siquiera lo pienses, te das cuenta de lo inoportuno que ha sido tu comentario y tomas mis manos como intentando pedir disculpas, nadie nos esta viendo

- no se porque dije eso, lo siento, creo que me sentí un poco…celoso  
- ¿celoso, no entiendo porque lo dices, yo…

Ni siquiera puedo decirte lo que quiero, porque unes precipitadamente tus labios a los míos, siento en este, mi primer beso, toda la dulzura y el amor que nunca pensé podría tener, como que el tiempo se detiene, no existen el miedo, el odio, todo es maravilloso, te doy en este beso, toda la ternura que he reunido en mis 11 años de existencia, nos separamos y aun siento en mis labios un poquito de tu sabor

- no sabes cuantas veces quise hacer eso, es que tu me gustas, me gustas mucho  
- tu también, quería que me lo dijeras  
- me gustaría que fuéramos algo mas que amigos  
- te prometo que cuando todo esto termine y regresemos a nuestro mundo, hablaremos, por ahora, hay que seguir adelante  
- tienes razón, es una promesa

…fue nuestra inquebrantable promesa, nunca había dicho algo tan enserio como en ese momento, y ya ves, ahora han pasado 15 años desde que me diste mi primer beso, nuestra relación es perfecta incluso hemos planeado casarnos…, toda mi felicidad se la debo, al Digimundo, porque fue en ese mundo tan diferente donde te conocí a ti, porque ahí que tú…mi inocente amor de verano…te convertirías en el dueño de mi vida entera…

FIN

N/A: ciertamente esta algo cursi, bueno no demasiado... espero que les guste...

TaNiA


End file.
